kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.
is the second story in the fifth episode of Season 3 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on July 16, 2004 on Cartoon Network and was the debut of Numbuh 60, Sonia and Lee. Information Summary Tommy finally goes to the Arctic Base to train as a CND. He meets Sonia and Lee who are also on their first day at the KND. However, before training began, a false alarm occurred making all of the operatives fly up to the Moonbase except the Cadets. It turns out Father was attacking the Arctic Base to steal the Code Module since no Operatives are there. Tommy, Sonia, and Lee must defend the Code Module and the Arctic Base from Father. Featured KND Operatives *Tommy Gilligan *Numbuh 60 (debut) *Numbuh 83 (debut) *Numbuh 84 (debut) Villains *Father *Elite Ice Cream Men (debut) Cameos *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 786 *Numbuh 58 *Numbuh 59 Locations *Kids Next Door Arctic Base 2x4 Technology *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. *Subway Shuttle Pod *C.O.O.L.B.U.S. *S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. *S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. *E.S.C.A.P.E.R. *H.O.V.E.R.A.F.T. *P.I.P.E.P.O.D. *K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R. *C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E. *Adult Robot *Escape Pods Villain Technology *Elite Ice Cream Men's Battle Armor *Elite Ice Cream Ships Transcript Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G./Transcript Trivia *This episode follows from Operation: E.N.D., with Tommy being at KND Academy, and beginning a story arc that continues through Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. and ending in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.. *This is the only episode that does not feature any members from Sector V, although Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 were mentioned. *'Running gag': every time Father makes flames, ice melts on his head, thus extinguishing him. *It is shown that Father has the ability to change his appearance and voice which he used to pretend to be Numbuh 86 asking for help. Gallery * Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.30.24 AM.png|The Kids Next Door Arctic Base. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.30.36 AM.png|The KND Code Module guarded by Numbuh 44 and 44. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.30.42 AM.png|The KND Cadets: Sonia Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.30.43 AM.png|Tommy Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.30.43 AM 1.png|and Lee. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.30.45 AM.png|Patton (the trainer) asked any question to the new Cadets. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.30.48 AM.png|Thomas: ooh ooh I have one! Patton: Yes Tommy? Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.30.50 AM.png|I know Numbuh 1. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.30.52 AM.png|That is not a question Tommy. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.30.56 AM.png|Oh oh, and Numbuh 2 is my brother. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.30.57 AM.png|Numbuh 60 annoyed by Thomas' irrelevant bragging and his autograph book. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.31.00 AM.png|Back in line Cadet! Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.31.13 AM.png|Sonia is afraid of the adult attack simulation. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.31.21 AM.png|The simulation is just a game, like hopscotch. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.31.36 AM.png|The distress call from Moon Base saying that Father is attacking. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.31.41 AM.png|Attention Kids Next Door Arctic Command! All hands to defend Moon Base, this is NOT a simulation! Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.31.56 AM.png|Numbuh 60 is not letting The Cadets go. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.32.38 AM.png|Sonia, Tommy and Lee were told not to touch anything, but they still activated the simulation. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.32.47 AM.png|Level 1 of the simulation. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.33.02 AM.png|it got dark, which Sonia is very scared of. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.33.06 AM.png|Level 2. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.33.31 AM.png|It's like hopscotch. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.33.48 AM.png|This is level 3. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 1.48.32 AM.png|I don't think this is a game. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 1.48.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.34.34 AM.png|It's Father! Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.35.17 AM.png|Father faked the distress call to lure away The KND Operatives to get his hands on The Code Module. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.35.48 AM.png|It's about to get very HOT! Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.35.50 AM.png|or not. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.37.00 AM.png|The Cadets are being taken to a dark room which Sonia refuses to. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.37.16 AM.png|She really means it. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.37.38 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.37.52 AM.png|What? I don't like the Dark. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.38.32 AM.png|The Cadets found escape pods. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.39.07 AM.png|Sonia mad at Tommy and Lee not staying to stop Father. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.39.14 AM.png|Fight fire with fire. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.39.51 AM.png|Almost there. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.40.24 AM.png|Sonia luring Father away with The Code Module, but it was just an autograph book. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.40.36 AM.png|Tommy and Sonia about to fight fire with... Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.40.42 AM.png|FIRE! Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.40.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.41.02 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.41.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.41.14 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.41.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.41.33 AM.png|Patton is back from The Moon Base, only to see... Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.41.35 AM.png|Hey! Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.41.36 AM.png|What happened?! Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.41.40 AM.png|Sonia: Nothing, just a simulation. Can we do another? Training.jpg|Character Models 54818E52-87F6-4D69-8E5D-882C29FFA553.jpeg AF3B14A5-834B-4A0C-9884-12AD0447981F.jpeg 465BC2FA-564F-42CF-9FD0-F3A516E63818.png T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes without Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Father Category:Episodes with good endings